Sunburst
by WolfLov
Summary: Summary inside. SamxOC. MxM. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.
1. Bipolar

**First story, hope you like it! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Summary:

Sam is depressed because Emily left him. But when Seth returns from California with Embry, he brings a friend. Calvin is wolf from California, and he is as depressed as Sam for similar reasons. But when Sam imprints on Calvin, will they find happiness in each other? Read to find out.

(DomxSub.) Parings: SamxOC, PaulxJacob, and EmbryxSeth. (Submissive and Dominate wolves! Possible M-Preg.)

**Chapter one: Bi-polar**

**(Sam POV.)**

I sighed. It's been a month since Emily left me. Right now Seth was in California with his imprint Embry, Paul was probably somewhere making out with HIS imprint Jacob, and I'm stuck here with nobody to hold.

Lucky for me Seth was coming back today, so at least i'd have someone to talk to. I got up and pulled on some shorts and a plain black shirt. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. When I pulled it out, the screen said, new message, and Seth on it. I opened it to see the message. _'At the airport! Can you come get us? -Seth.'_ I walked down stairs and grabbed my car keys. I put the key's in the ignition and brought the car to life. As I pulled out of the drive way and into the road, I shifted the car to 'Drive' and began the drive to Forks Airport.

As soon as I arrived I saw Seth and Embry standing by a table in the food court. I made my way over and as soon as Seth saw me, he attacked my with his usual friendly hug. "Sam!" said Seth.

I chucked "Hey Seth, Embry." "Hey Sam" greeted Embry.

"Oh! I almost forgot. We kinda brought someone with us." said Seth

"Really? Well where is this new person?" I said.

"He's in the bathroom, I warn you now, he's kind of shy, so be carful."said Embry. Seth looked at my and said "And he's a wolf too!" I stared at him shockingly "Really? How do you know?" I asked. "Because, He showed me. And he knew I was a wolf cause he saw my in my wolf form. I smelled a vampire so I phased. He phased to and looked at me, then when we phased back he explained every-"

"Hey, I'm back." We turned to se a good looking boy. He had short, cropped, black hair like the rest of us. The shirt he was wearing looked a little tight on him too. He had a broad muscled chest and muscle kissed arms. His skin was a nice tan color too. When I looked into his nice brown eyes, everything disappeared, and nothing but him mattered to me.

"H-hi, I'm Calvin." He said. So cute! What a nice name.

"I'm Sam." I said

"Well, lets get going!" said Seth excitedly.

We packed the bags into the trunk of the car, and began the drive home. Seth was sitting in the back next to Embry and Calvin was sitting in the passenger seat. Seth and Embry fell asleep and started snoring quietly.

"So, what bring you to La Push, Calvin?" I asked.

"I, um, kinda needed to leave, so I asked Seth if I could go with him." He said nervously.

"How come you needed to leave." I asked. I wanted to know as much as I could about my imprint.

"Well, I'm, um, gay. And every one at my school hated me, and my parents kicked me out, so I just took my stuff and left." he said. I was shocked. How can his own parents hate him?

"Wow, um. Sorry I brought it up. I'm Bi, so I don't have any problems with you being gay." I said. He smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth.

"Really? I thought you were straight. Um can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything." I said. He got a little nervous, a blush crept onto his cheeks, so adorable! "I, um, i-imprinted on you. P-please, don't hate me." He said nervously. What? Why would I hate my own imprint? "Don't be scared. I imprinted on you too." I said. "R-really?" He said "Really" I replied. He brightened considerably and hugged me. His warm body pressing against my arm as I drove into the Clearwater's Driveway.

"Okay, Seth, Embry. Wake up!" I said loudly.

"Ugh. What, oh Em, we're here." Seth said sheepishly. "Oh, kay. Um Are you coming with us Calvin? Why are you hugging Sam?" asked Embry. Calvin Blushed and said "I, um, i-imprinted on S-sam."

"Aw. So are you gonna live with him? Or do you wanna come with us?" asked Seth. "I wanna live with Sam." he said, a small hint of courage in his voice.

"Ok. See ya!" They both said in unison. "Bye." said Calvin. Seth and Embry grabbed there bags and walked into their house waving us good bye. We waved and left for my house.

"So how old are you?" I asked. "Seventeen, My Birthday's on Valentine's Day." he said, Valentine's Day, how nice. "You?" he asked. "Twenty-two" I said. "My Birthday's on September 30th." I said. I pulled into the drive way of our home. To think I was so depressed earlier, now I'm happier then when I was with Emily.

We got out of the car and I helped Calvin into the house. When he finished unpacking he let out a tired sigh. "That took forever." he groaned. I chuckled and picked him up bridal style. He gasped as his feet left the floor. "Sam!" He said, shocked. I smirked as I carried him to the bed room upstairs. I laid him down onto the bed gently. And climbed into the bed with him. I held him in my arms as he fell asleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day for him.

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter. (I called it Bi-polar because I made Sam go from depressed to happy in an instant. note my horrible explanation. lol. I couldn't find out Sam's Birthday so I made one up) Please Review!**

**~WolfLov~**


	2. Meeting the gang

**Here it is Chapter 2! So anyway I'm still considering to have the submissives get pregnant or not... So here's what happened last chapter. Sam was depressed about Emily. Seth and Embry were in California, but when they came home, they brought a friend. When Sam met Calvin, he imprinted... again. Now Calvin is living with Sam, and both of them are actually happy. ^_^**

**

* * *

** **Chapter 2: Meeting the gang.**

**(Calvin POV)**

_"Sam." I whined. Sam was suckling at my neck and grinding his erection against mine. "Sam, please." He pulled away from my neck and looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Please what, pup?" He said. "I want, m-more" I said, pleadingly. He chuckled and pulled off his shirt slowly, revealing his perfectly sculpted 8-pack and large pecks. They looked rock-hard. He stared at me with his light blue eyes and walked over to me, never breaking the eye contact._

_"Calvin." he murmured. He pulled me up to him and brought our lips together. They were so warm and soft. I pulled away and removed my, now smothering, shirt. "So hot." he said. He began working the clasp of his shorts.-_

I woke up. Wow, was all I could think of. In one day, I went from California to La Push, imprinted on an amazing man named Sam, and got over my depression. Wow. I was still wrapped in Sam's Muscle kissed arms. I got out of the bed and walked downstairs. Damn, I'm hungry. _'When aren't you hungry' _my inner wolf said, sheepishly. 'When I'm actually eating' I replied. I stepped into the kitchen and saw the refrigerator. Inside of it was eggs, bacon, sausage, milk, sodas, some bottles of water, and a lot of other stuff. 'Big pack' I thought. I grabbed the eggs, bacon, and sausage, and set them on the counter. I began searching for a pan to cook with. I found one and set it on the stove. I grabbed a bowl and a few eggs and cracked the eggs, spilling the liquid and yolks into the bowl. With a fork I mixed the eggs together until they turned completely yellow. _'Smells good'_ thought my wolf. ' Yeah, it'll smell better when it's done' I thought, still unsure how my wolf can smell whatever I smell. I grabbed the bacon and cut it up into small pieces, and then did the same with the sausage. I grabbed the meats and dropped them into the egg. Once that was done, I turned on the stove and placed the pan onto it. I poured the mixture into the pan and it began to sizzle. As the mixture cooked a warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"So hows my pup this fine morning." said Sam. "Good. I had a dream about you." I said. He chuckled and said "Really? Was I about to fuck you when you woke up?" "How the-" "I was having the same dream." He said. Weird. _'That's what happens when you imprint hot-shot' _Damn, dream telepathy, that's kinda strange. _'It really is, you like though don't you'_ 'And if I do' I replied. "Whatcha cookin'?" Sam asked. "An omelet." I said. "Mmm, smells yummy." He chuckled as he held me. It was done! Finally! Sam moved to the table and sat down as I Cut the omelet in half and set it on two plates.

"Hungry?" I asked as walked over to the table. "Yes. After we eat we gotta go set up a bonfire party for you." He said. I set the plates down and walk over to the drawers as I grabbed the forks and returned to Sam. "A party, for me?" I asked. "Yes for you. We have one every time we get a new pack member. Either that or for a birthday." he said as he began eating. I ate the delicious omelet. _'Slow down! Your eating it, not inhaling it.'_ I laughed mentally at my wolf. After 'inhaling' my omelet, Sam pulled me to him and walked me to the bathroom. "You aren't gonna shower with me? Or do I have to drag your ass in there." Sam chuckled and said "I'm just gonna go get towels." I walked in and turned the water on. Sam walked in with two white towels and set them on the counter. He began to take off his shirt. I watched as the muscled god undressed before me. His 8-pack put my six to shame. His pecks were as large and rock hard as in the dream. His biceps were big too! Sam looked at me with those pretty light blue eyes and smirked.

"See something you like?" he said. "Yeah, I do." I said as I stepped toward the russet skinned man. I moved my hand to his shoulder and let it drag downward, over his pecks and abs. "Wow." I said, awestruck at the hard muscle. "That's not all the muscle i've got, pup." He said seductively. I pulled of my shirt and saw a smirk on Sam's face again. "What are you gawking at?" I said. "Nice. Pups got muscle of his own." he said as he took off his pants and boxers. I looked straight at his large cock. "H-how big is it?" I asked as i felt a blush on my face. He laughed and said "10 inches." He was hard and I only grew harder as he walked over to me. He pressed me up against the wall and stared at me. "Calvin." He said in a husky, sexy, and seductive tone. He leaned forward and caught my lips with his. They were soft and warm. I moaned into the kiss as he ran his tongue across my lower lip, letting it slip into my mouth. Our tongues danced and he had me moaning louder. The kiss was full of passion and lust. He pulled away and I whimpered. He chuckled as I cupped his cheeks and brought our lips together, as I pressed my body against his. He pulled away again and said. "Come on, we still gotta shower.

After the shower I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into the bedroom. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt that had the words "New York City" written on it. I made it after I watched an episode of Glee, the first episode of the second season. The word New was pink, York was green and city was yellow. I pulled them on and turned to see sam in a pair of black beach shorts, and a plain black t-shirt. "New York City. You saw that episode of Glee didn't you." He said. "Hell yeah! I love that show." I replied. He chuckled and said "Well I guess I'm gonna be watching it with you now." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Yes, you are." I said.

We got to the beach and saw Embry and Seth setting up logs. "Calvin, Sam!" Seth called. "Hey Seth." I said as I hugged him. "Embry." Sam and I said in unison. He smiled and said "Hi." Two men ran up to us and yelled "SAM! EMBRY! SETH!" When they got to where we were one of them stopped and said "Who's this. A new guy." "This, is Calvin. He's my imprint." Sam said. "Calvin this, is Paul." he said. "Nice to meet you." said Paul, he held out hand. I shook it and said "Same here." The other guy smiled and said "I'm Jacob." Paul wrapped his arms around Jacob and began suckling at his neck. Then he pulled away and said "Jake is my imprint." "Hmm, Paul" Jake moaned as Paul continued nipping his neck.

We finished setting up the grill, meats, and logs, then started the fire. Soon Leah arrived. She and Sam introduced me to Quil, Brady, Jared, Kim, and Collin. Brady and Collin were imprints. So were Jared and Kim. Quil and Leah still don't have imprints yet. It was dark now and the fire was started. We all stuffed our faces with grilled food. Including chicken, steak, burgers, and hotdogs. Quil, Jared, Kim, and Leah went home. Jake was making out with Paul by the fire. Embry and Seth were just watching the fire, Seth was sitting in Embry's lap. Brady and Collin went for a walk about a minute ago. Sam and I were sitting on the sand watching the waves. "So how'd you like every one." Sam said. "They all seem nice. Jake and Paul don't seem to stop kissing though." I chuckled. "Yeah, they, I never do." he said. We drove home and went up stairs. Only this time we took off our cloths before we went to bed. Sam held me lovingly and I held him the same way. Soon I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Okay. This chapter included a shirt from one of my favorite TV shows Glee! I couldn't decide on who Collin or Brady's imprints were gonna be, so me, being the devious bastard I am, (lol Capndesdes reference) decided to make them imprints. And I made Sam's eyes light blue. That's all for this chapter.**

**~WolfLov~**


	3. Sexy Wolves

**Chapter 3 of Sunburst! Yay! Sorry for not updating, I've been busy with school and haven't had time to write. On an off topic thingy, I saw this funny person on YouTube. Go checkout his channel Capndesdes! Lemon alert! Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If i did, Bella would have died at the cliffs in New Moon, Jake and Paul would have become mates, Sam would have imprinted on Embry, Jared and Seth would be imprints, Brady and Collin would be imprints. Leah wouldn't be a bitch, Quil would be in love with some guy at his school. The Cullens would have moved away and the Pack would only deal with vampires every once in a while. ^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Sexy Wolves**

(Paul POV)

I walked into Jake's bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, looking at me with a mischievous (and sexy) smirk on his face.

"Hey babe." he said. I sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey pup." I said. He was suddenly on my thighs, straddling me, with his hands on my chest and that sexy ass smirk on his face.

"Paul, I want to show you how much I love you." he whispered in my ear, seductively.

"Are you sure this is what you want Jake?" I asked. He nodded, and that was all I needed to know. I smashed my lips against his. He began moaning softly as I ran my tongue across his lower lip. He parted his lips as my tongue entered his mouth, earning moans from Jacob. It was driving me up the wall! He pulled away for some air. I growled and pushed him onto his back.

I began to kiss his jaw, dragging down as I made my way to his neck. He moaned louder as I ground my clothed erection against his and sucked at his neck. I sucked on his neck hard, making sure to leave a mark, so every one would know he was taken.

"P-Paul!" He moaned. I got up to remove my shirt, revealing my tone chest and 8-pack abs. Jacob began to remove his own clothes. He had a 6-pack, large pecs (Not as large as mine, hehe), and strong looking arms. I began kissing his chest, working my way down. I caught a nipple in my mouth, Jake moaned louder. I licked down his abs, licking each one. I got up to take off my shorts and boxers, when I turned around, Jake was already naked. I looked at his naked form. His erection standing tall and proud, he looked about 10 inches.

"H-how big are you?" he asked.

I chuckled and said "12 inches baby."

I pumped myself a few times before returning to him. I was face to face with his member. I licked the shaft, earning moans from Jacob. I took him into my mouth whole.

"Paul." He moaned. I began bobbing my head up and down on his large cock while my left hand massaged the muscles in his thigh, and my right hand squeezed his balls softly. I sucked his cock, **hard**. He moaned and came in my mouth. He tastes so good!

He handed my the lube from his nightstand. I coated my fingers with the lubricant and brushed my fingers against his entrance. He moaned as I pushed the first finger in,then he let out a small whimper.

"You okay Jake?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, it's just, different." he answered.

I smiled and began pumping my finger in and out of his hole. After a while I added a second finger and began to scissor his entrance, I curled my fingers and Jake let out a loud moan.

"P-Paul!" He shrieked.

I added a third finger, stretching him wide for what's to come. I pulled my fingers out of him, he whimpered from the loss.

(Jacob POV)

He smirked at me. I think I turned scarlet when he brushed my sweet spot with his fingers. He stroked him self with the lube and returned to me. He positioned him-self at my entrance.

"Are you ready babe?" He said seductively. Oh me god, I think I'm gonna go insane!

"Y-Yes." I said. He pushed into me slowly. It hurt like a bitch. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me he stopped moving.

"Fuck. Your so tight Jake." he said. I whimpered and said "It hurts."

"Don't worry pup. It always hurts at first, but it will bring pleasure soon." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver with his promise. A few minutes passed and the pain died down.

"Move, Paul." I said. He smiled and began rocking his hips against me slowly. He groaned from pleasure. Suddenly he hit my sweet spot with his cock, making me moan with pleasure.

"P-paul, Harder. Please. Fuck me harder." I moaned. He began to pound into that spot over and over again at a fast pace. I cried out his name repeatedly as he abused my prostate. It felt so good! he shifted me so that I was on my side, he was behind me. Then he lifted my leg, allowing him to go deeper. I moaned and howled from the pleasure.

I began to stroke myself, sending my closer to the edge.

"Paul, I'm so close." I said

"Fuck, me to babe." I groaned. His thrusts became erratic and I began to see stars. I came, hard. I sprayed my cum onto the sheets and my hand. A few seconds later Paul shot his load deep into my ass. He pulled out and rolled onto his back. We lay there, trying to catch our breaths.

"That was amazing." I panted. I turned on my side and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I love you, Paul." I said. He smiled.

"I love you too, Jacob." he said. Soon the darkness came over me as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please Review!**

**~WolfLov~**


End file.
